desired dream
by kira taisho
Summary: seis chicas terminan por arte de magia en la mansión Sakamaki ¿como se las apañaran para sobrevivir a esos vampiros? ¿o los que deberán sobrevivir serán ellos?
1. 0: el comienzo del sueño (prologo)

Ne, ne, otra vez L-chan y yo traemos un fic, pero esta vez un long-fic! o yea, y va a tener... a ver, esta, ft + dl, ft +dl +bleach... si, entr temporadas... así que... bueno, ya saben... en fin, disfruten, dejen rw... lo de siempre

**diabolik lovers no nos pertenecen.**

**Basado en un sueño de mi imouto Lara-chan.**

PD: para otro fic de diabolik lovers pero con mucha mas acción: code d.e.v.i.l de Nik_drak95...

* * *

><p><strong>desired dreams: dream 1.<strong>

-devuélveme mi diario!- fue el grito de la menor.

Las cinco chicas estaban en una pijamada en casa de la menor, Lara, ya que su salida se había arruinado con la lluvia.

-Chicas, como diablos vamos a dormir?- Pegunto la siguiente en edad, Gabriela.

Todas se le quedaron viendo y se miraron entre ellas pensando en la solución al problema.

-Sanguchito?- dijo por decir la siguiente, Jennifer.

En referencia a que solo tenían dos camas y un colchón en el suelo.

-Dos en cada cama y una en el colchón?- razono la mayor, Nicole.

-Pido el colchón- hablo la anterior en edad, Selena.

-Yo con mi onee-chan- hablo Lara abrazando a Gabriela.

-ok- susurro la susodicha sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Ok, entonces nosotras juntas- hablaron a coro Jennifer y Nicole.

Sin embargo ninguna se imaginaba lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente…

Esa mañana Nicole y Jennifer despertaron abrazadas, las menores (que estaban en la cucheta) en una posición que se describiría como "de quien es cada cosa" y Selena tranquilamente en la ¿cama?

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un fuerte estruendo que despertó a cuatro de las chicas, las tres menores y la mayor…

-Arriba, ya es tarde, prepárense para ir a la escuela!- esa voz era de… ¿Reiji Sakamaki?

-Largo!- grito Lara tirándole una almohada.

-Vete de aquí carajo!- Grito Gabriela tirandole un florero (que salio de kami valla a saber donde) casi dándole a Lara y por poco a Reiji, pero impacto en el rostro de ¿Laito?

Laito estaba por reclamar por el floreraso cuando Subaru entro y literalmente los echo diciendo que necesitaban privacidad.

-Que diablos?- Pregunto confundida Lara –son, son, son…-

Mientras Nicole hacía gestos de total felicidad las menores estaban procesando o "re-calculando" lo que había sucedido.

-Kyaaaa- Grito totalmente feliz Lara, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo.

Las risas estallaron por unos segundos hasta que Gabriela realizo la misma acción, haciendo que rieran aun mas.

-Vestirnos, bajar… violarlos!- exclamaron las dos menores.

Y tras lo que para ellas fueron cinco minutos (vamos, había sido casi media hora) bajaron con la ropa que se les antojo dejando muy de lado que sus cuerpos habían cambiado.

La primera en bajar fue Gabriela que iba con una musculosa negra, una chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans negros ajustados y botas altas negras (según las chicas una mancha negra).

La segunda fue Lara que iba con una camiseta rosa, cuyas mangas no llegaban al codo, un vestido gris encima, medias hasta la rodilla blancas y negras, una cinta negra con un moño en la cabeza y unas chatitas.

Luego bajo Jennifer, que podría decirse hacia cosplay de Ia, siendo seguida por Selena que bajo con el uniforme solo que llevaba encima de la chaqueta del uniforme una de cuero con tachas, medias blancas hasta la rodilla, tacones negros y no llevaba la corbata.

Y la ultima en bajar fue Nicole que bajo con el uniforme perfectamente puesto pero riendo como niña pequeña y su largo cabello negro peinado con una pequeña trenza que hacia de corona y el resto suelto.

Al estar todas abajo Shu se levanto milagrosamente y se dirigía hacia Selena pero fue parado por Reiji que estaba en modo "padre sobre-protector" aparentemente, lo cual causo una reacción de "pesado" por parte de Selena.

Y Lara pego un chillido cuando Subaru le empezó a tirar de los cachetes, recibiendo una mirada de "déjame coño, y vete con onee-chan!" aunque fue fácilmente ignorada, sin embargo la mirada de celos de Gabriela y las caras de "como llegamos aqui" no fueron ignoradas por otra muchacha peliazul de ojos rosas que vestía un vestido negro botas altas negras y una gargantilla negra que se encontraba allí.

-_Por que Subaru esta como mi abuela con mis cachetes?- _pensó un tanto molesta ara

-Hecate, Mizuki, Kira, Akira, Yuko, vengan...- las llamo.

Nicole y Selena reaccionaron por acto reflejo, sin embargo Gabriela y Jennifer reaccionaron acostumbradas a sus apodos y la siguieron, sin embargo Lara se quedo allí sin entender, hasta que fue llevada a la rastra por su "onee-chan".

Al entrar a la habitacion que la muchacha indico lo primero que se escucho fue el grito de la menor.

-Quien coño eres!?-

-No me reconoces? soy Scary- hablo la muchacha.

-Kyaaa Scary!- fue corriendo a abrazarla, sin embargo la chica empezo a sentir que le faltaba el aire por lo que tuvo que soltarla.

Scary, o mejor dicho Scarlett era una amiga de Lara, conocida como Scary por sus acciones.

-Chicas ella es scarlett una amiga-dijo Lara precentandosela a Nik y Jenn ya que Sele y Gaby ya la conocían.

-por favor díganme Scary-dijo la ojirosa

-hola emm creo que tu ya nos conoces ¿nos podrías decir porque estamos aquí?- dijo Sele la única con poco conocimiento de diavolik lovers

Todas la miraron con cara de "es enserio?".

-Emm digamos que abrieron un portal a esta dimensión-dijo scary como si fuera lo mas común del mundo

-Ya que sabes tanto podrías explicar porque MI Subaru estaba agarrándole los cachetes a lara-chan?- Cuestiono Gaby con un claro ataque de celos.

-Si y porque ese hombre estaba medio sobre-protector conmigo?-dijo Selena.

-bueno primero deja de usar ese tono yandere conmigo, segundo ese hombre se llama Reiji y es mio y tercero Reiji siempre se comporta como tu padre sobre-protector- empezó a explicar

-Aaah okey y entonces si el fuera el padre vos serias la madre de Lena?-dijo Lara divertida refiriéndose a Selena

-cállate coño-

-okey, puedes explicarme porque subaru trato a mis cachetes así? Que cree que son chicle? Y no me digas que subaru es padre sobre-protector porque kira es mi one-chan no mi madre- dijo media histérica lara

-No, no es tu padre sobre-protector- dijo Scary y Lara puso una cara de alivio -es tu hermano hiper-sobre-protector

Todas estallaron en risa y Lara estaba con cara de "jodeme que one-chan es mi cuñada"

-Cuñada!- exclamo gabriela yendo a abrazar a su imouto...que claro la aparto, antes de empezar a mirarse entre ellas.

Ahora Nicole tenia su pelo azabache hasta la cadera ondulado con un flequillo hacia el costado, su estatura seguía igual, 1,60 aunque sus atributos destacaban aun mas, aunque Kira se trago el comentario de que parecía Tsunade, tenia la piel mas morena, los labios rojos y carnosos, sus ojos de un color vison, tan claro que casi parecía ciega aunque se notaba que veía mas que todas juntas y sus caninos se notaban mas puntiagudos y finos como los de un gato, cosa que se noto aun mas cuando sonrió de una forma que les resulto diabólica.

Jennifer ahora tenia el cabello mucho mas largo y de un impecable blanco, con un pequeño flequillo de tres partes, los ojos turquesa, largas pestañas, se notaba bastante mas alta y tan pálida como siempre, dando el aspecto de ser una muñeca

Kira tenia el cabello rojo sangre acomodado de tal forma que un mechón cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, los ojos dorados, la piel mas pálida que de costumbre, estaba mas alta, 1,70 aproximadamente y si bien no tenia mucho poseía curvas en los lugares correctos.

Akira tenia los ojos negros, el cabello del mismo tono que Kira, hasta la cintura ondulado, con unos mechones enmarcandole la cara, 1,65 y con el cuerpo un poco mas marcado que el de Kira.

Y Yuko media 1,58 con el pelo rosa lacio por los hombros, con un ojo celeste claro y el otro casi negro y rasgos de niña, aunque no tan plana como una.

-Em algo mas ¿porque nos llamaste por los nombres de nuestros personajes y no por nuestros verdaderos nombres? -pregunto jenn

-Porque esos 6 lindos tiernos, sexis y violables vampiros los conocen por su personaje-dijo Scary mirando a todas -¿no me entendieron cierto?- Todas negaron -Okey. Se les llama de mayor a menor así Nicole es Hecate, Jennife es Mizuki, Gabriela es Kira, Selena es Akira y la menor Lara que es Yuko, y si, sus edades también se alteraron, siendo Kat la mayor, luego yo que tengo la misma edad, seguida por Mizuki y las trillisas, Kira, Akira y Yuko... Yo soy Kanon Nakamura, y antes que lo pregunten las seis somos hermanas, Kat y yo de echo nacimos el mismo día pero tenemos distintas madres, Mizuki de la misma madre que Kat y las trillisas de otra madre-

-Algo mas? Como no se ¿con quien nos llevamos bien, mal?-pregunto Gabriela, ahora llamada como Kira

-Emm bueno jenn tu casi hermano es Shu. Nik Laito te trata de hermanita menor, Lara, subaru hermano hiper-mega-sobre protector y luego yo que me llevo muy bien con kanato-dijo scary sonriendo.

-era de esperarse son como hermanos separados al nacer-dijo Lara

-¿y yo?- cuestiono Kira sintiéndose excluida.

-Laito tu archi-enemigo-

-Okey- dijo sintiéndose aun mas excluida por que ninguno la quería de hermana.

-Entonces ¿tu también eres mi cuñada?-pregunto lara

-Si... Okey ahora a ponerse bien para la escuela...excepto ustedes- dijo scary señalando a Hecate y Akira -ustedes ya lo tienen puesto-

-pero si así estamos bien-dijo jenn mirándose de arriba a abajo

-si pero se va con uniforme a la escuela-

-si. Es cierto-dijo Nik y todas la miraron -¿que? Yo si miro diavolik lovers-

-No me pondré la puta falda- hablo Kira haciendo uso de su buen vocabulario

-Okey ponte una calza -dijo en tono de "ponte el uniforme de una puta vez" -pero tu yuko estas obligada a usar falda-dijo señalando a lara

-Pero son horrendas-

-Regla de subaru, dice que debes ser como toda una dama-

-Lara? Una dama? Contate otro- le dijo kira

-aght no quiero usar falda

-y también kanato dijo que te veías linda con las faldas y que parecías una muñeca de porcelana y le encantaba... ¿yuko?... ¿yuko?... que rápida-

-hasta puede hacer cosplay de sakura por su kanato-dijo kira.

Cada cual fue por su lado a vestirse y terminaron: Kira con el uniforme sin la corbata, la camisa con dos botones sin prender, botas altas en lugar de los zapatos, una calza hasta la rodilla debajo de la falda y la chaqueta amarrada en la cintura. Mizuki con el uniforme tal cual iba como toda una dama. Mientras Yuko lo único que le había cambiado eran las medias por unas blancas y negras y botas y se había atado el cabello.

La chicas bajaron juntas y lo primero que escucharon fue

-milagro! La heterocromiana se a atado el pelo y no se a puesto parche!- exclamo laito recibiendo un golpe de parte de hecate y un almohadonaso por parte de Kira.

Aunque luego pasaron a mirarse entre ellas.

-kira que haces con una calza puesta abajo de la falda?-dijo ayato que estaba detrás de kira -tu y tus locas ideas de vestuario-dijo revolviendole el pelo cosa que no agrado mucho a la peli-roja, por que si, ahora su cabello era mas rojo que el de Ayato.

Sin embargo la chica tomo el primer almohadón que tuvo cerca y teniendo un deja vu acerca de otra pelirroja muy conocida le arrojo dicho objeto a Ayato, aunque como era de esperarse se estampo en la cara de Laito.

Y antes que pudiese replicar Reiji les ordeno entrar al auto para ir a la escuela.

Ayato forcejeaba con Kira para morderla, aunque la pelirroja (que gracias al vidrio noto que sus ojos eran dorados ahora) se lo ponía difícil.

-Vamos, si fuese Subaru si lo dejarías? soy mejor, déjame morderte- menciono intentando tirarsele encima, cosa que termino con un golpe en la nariz.

-Claro- respondió descubriendo su cuello mientras miraba al albino, ofreciéndole su sangre.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando con cara de "que diablos hacemos en medio de esto?" mientras Ayato casi lloriqueaba por que prefería al menor y Reiji los miraba a punto de decir que eran unos herejes, aunque pronto las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que era típico en ella y Reiji los mando a ubicarse y les dijo que no hicieran esas cosas en publico (aunque no es como si le hubiesen echo mucho caso).

Tras un rato (que fue pura discusión vampiros-chicas) llegaron a la escuela y tras bajarse lo primero que hizo Subaru fue tirarle de los cachetes a Yuko que lo mando al diablo... Bueno, en realidad con Kira que no tardo mucho en pegarse a el hasta que fue al baño para acomodarse el cabello, que culpa de Ayato seguro parecía la melena de un leon.

-Subaru hoy esta tan hermoso como siempre- fue lo primero que escucho tras entrar.

-Pero ese tomate estaba muy pegada a el- gruño otra.

-Si, nos esta intentando sacar a nuestro Subaru-

-que dicen?- pregunto haciéndose la inocente -no se que tanto cuchichean pero Subaru es MIO!- gruño con furia.

Y sacando un par de cuchillos de kami sabe donde las enfrento, aunque no le costo mucho considerando que solo eran tres niñas de papi y se marcho dejándolas medio muertas y para disimular la sangre en la camisa se coloco la chaqueta y fue con el resto de las chicas.

-Hola- dijo al llegar

Las cinco se le quedaron mirando ya que notaron la sangre en su ropa.

-Fangirls?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta Yuko.

-Sip- contesto poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

* * *

><p>Y CORTEN! hasta aquí el cap 1, intentaremos al menos un cap por mes (o eso quiero, si se pueden mas mejor) en fin, aqui el cap 1 del primer sueño, no se cuanto durara ni si sera lemon cada dos capítulos o uno cada muerte de obispo... pero que va a haber va a haber, y tenemos al menos 1 planeado, y bueno no tengo mucho mas que decir pero dejare un par de preguntas para que respondan en el rw si quieren<p>

-¿que opinan de las chicas?

-creen que Kira es mala por pegarle siempre a Laito?

-que opinan de la actitud yandere de Kira, Kanon y Yuko?

-Tendrá algún secreto su nueva familia? (eso ni yo lo se)

-tendrán habilidades sobrenaturales?

-sabrán lo que les pasaba a sus personajes antes de tener conciencia de ello?

-seran esas sus verdaderas vidas?

-que pasara con sus madres y padre? tendrán secretos como los Sakamaki?

Vamos que no se de algunas, pero quiero escuchar sus respuestas, con Lara luego veremos que onda :P jeje


	2. 1: Un día de perros

**diabolik lovers no nos pertenecen.**

**Basado en un sueño de mi imouto Lara-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yume wa soutou danger! crazy game!<strong>

Se ven a las seis ya con sus nuevos cuerpos levantándose para comer y bajando rápidamente las escaleras y sentándose en la mesa, aunque le dirigieron una mala mirada a la ensalada.

**Kanaeru made endless! forever! **

Cambia la escena a Kanon jugando con Kanato, recibiendo malas miradas por parte de Yuko hasta que pasa Reiji y Kanon lo saluda con corazones alrededor pero este ni la mira, por lo que un florero termina prendido fuego.

**Aseraseru voiseless whispers.**

Aparece Kat pintando con la música al taco totalmente concentrada siendo observada por Shu hasta que aparece Ayato quejándose por la música y acaba en una ilusión desmayado y Kat continua pintando y cantando.

**Kizutsuite mo akirame kirenai.**

Mizuki pasa cantando _nemo _por el patio cuando Laito la encuentra y quiere abrazarla pero el agua de la fuente lo ataca y la albina mira curiosa la fuente antes de ver que Kanon incendio algo otra vez.

**nobody can stop you.**

**omou mama ni kakemaware, wow, wow.**

Kira estaba en el balcón siendo tirada por un brazo de Ayato y del otro por Subaru hasta que ella les grita y accidentalmente hace aparecer una espada entre llamas negras y tira un jarrón, que por ley tubo que caer en la cabeza de Laito y tanto Subaru como Ayato salen corriendo al ver a Hecate llegar, la cual no tardo en regañar a la pelirroja.

**Mysterious magic, wow, wow.**

**Kizuna dake shinjite ibara michi wo tsukisusume.**

Aparece Yuko con cara de pocos amigos siendo abrazada por Subaru mientras le pide a Kanato (al cual Subaru estaba fulminando con la mirada) su Teddy mientras este si niega hasta que Yuko empuja a Subaru para que deje de abrazarla y lo amenaza mientras golpea una pared, en la cual termina apareciendo un cráter y Kanato le tiende a Teddy algo intimidado.

**Wagamama kimama na dreamer.**

**Mysterious magic.**

Se ven cada una en su salón de clases aburridas hasta que suena la campana y salen corriendo del aula riendo y se ve el cielo ya de madrugada.

**Nobody can stop you.**

Se ven las chicas excepto Kira y Kat en el pasillo, hasta que ellas dos salen, Kat señalando a Kira como quien termina una obra maestra y Kira con un vestido estilo gótico con un corsee echos por Hecate y cara de "la odio".

**omou mama ni kakemaware, wow, wow.**

Caen de menor a mayor las chicas en chibi haciendo una pila hasta que cae bonny sobre Yuko y la pila se derrumba.

**Mysterious magic, wow, wow**

Se levantan viendo que llevaban collares con una llave con forma de corona.

**Kizuna dake shinjite ibara michi wo tsukisusume.**

Se ven las seis en una playa con miradas tristes observando una tumba mientras el atardecer caía.

**Wagamama kimama na dreamer.**

**Nemuranu yumemiru dreamer. **

Se ven una por una con trajes y poses muy provocativas hasta que llegan los Sakamaki y les cortan el juego, castigandolas en su habitación

**Mysterious magic.**

Se ve la luna roja con seis demonios y dos letras "D" entrelazadas

* * *

><p>-Cállense de una puta vez!-gritó la menor tapándose los oídos.<p>

-¿Ay porque tan gritona?- preguntó Kira jugando con un cuchillo.

-Pues porque por ustedes ahora estamos aquí castigadas-dijo Yuko haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado hace un par de horas.

**Flashback.**

-Tengo hambre- dijo Akira que estaba recostada en un sillón.

-Pues ve a la cocina y prepárate algo- le dijo Yuko concentrada en un libro.

-Aght okey… ¿alguien más viene conmigo y me ayuda?- preguntó la pellirroja.

-Yo voy, también tengo hambre-

-Las sigo- dijo Kira levantándose de su silla.

-Voy- dijo Hecate.

Akira, Kanon, Hecate y Kira se fueron a la cocina mientras que Yuko y Mizuki se quedaron en la sala, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando se escucho una pequeña explosión entonces las dos chicas salieron corriendo para la cocina encontrando con algo que nunca se imaginarían.

Akira contra la pared y más de 100 utensilios de cocina rodeándola, Kanon gritándole a Hecate "sal de mi maldita cabeza" y Hecate diciendo "no sé cómo hacerlo" y por su lado Kira jugando con una daga que se transformó en espada y luego otra vez en daga.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto preocupada Mizuki.

-Emmm… Creo que tenemos poderes- dijo Akira en tono inocente.

-Si- dijo Kira como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Y también incendiaron la cocina?-preguntó Mizuki mirando el estado de la cocina

La cocina estaba prendida fuego, a Reiji le daría un infarto

-fue Scary-dijo Akira señalando a Kanon y mientras la joven la miraba como diciendo "te matare por delatarme".

-Si sobrevivo a esto las matare- dijo Yuko -y nunca más cocinaran…. En sus vidas-

**Flashback end.**

Solo digamos que cuando llegó Reiji lo primero que hizo fue castigarlas y encerrarlas a todas en su cuarto, ybueno ahora estaban allí todas aburridas sin poder hacer nada, claro que todas veian como Hécate, Akira, Kanon y Kira usaban sus nuevos poderes, sacando sus propias conclusiones estos eran los poderes que les descubrieron a las chicas:

Pues Kanon tenía un poder de controlar el fuego… ¿cómo se dieron cuenta? Pues bueno ¿Quién piensan que inició el incendio en la cocina?

El de Akira era telequinesis….ni que esos cuchillos se fueran a levantar por si solitos enojados con Akira y por eso la apuntaban.

El de Kira era re-equipamiento… nótense que en ese instante estaba entretenida con unos cuchillos y Yuko la jodía diciéndole erza scarlett.

Hecate tenía un poder como de ilusión… Ahora todas entendían porque Kanon se sentía medio drogada y gritaba "sal de mi cabeza".

Y bueno las únicas sin poderes eran Mizuki y Yuko que ni importancia le daban.

-Debería empezar a practicar mi puntería- dijo Kira que seguía con los cuchillos.

-Pero si ya tienes puntería- dijo Yuko y Kira miró como se levantaba del asiento -tienes muy buena puntería… Para pegarle a Laito- finalizo causando las risas de todas, haciendo que Reiji preocupado por su "hija" entrara sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo al ver a todas riéndose.

Todas dirigieron su mirada a Akira quien reaccionó segundos después, pero no alcanzo a responder.

-Nada- dijo la mayor de las trillizas con voz inocente.

Y Kira no tuvo mejor idea que lanzar un cuchillo (ya que tras al menos veinte tiros le había tomado la mano) para respaldar sus palabras, pero justo Laito acababa de entrar al mejor estilo sakamaki frente a la diana por lo que acabo cortandole accidentalmente la oreja, que por gracia de Kami-sama seguía en su lugar.

-Oh por dios, Laito, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mizuki en tono preocupado.

-Awww que linda ángel, te preocupas por mi- dijo Laito poniendo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Tírale otra vez- dijo Mizuki mirando a Kira evidentemente molesta por el comentario.

-Okey- dijo Kira sonriendo, para luego lanzar otra daga que acabo a centimetros de la entrepierna de Laito.

-Ten cuidado Kira o dejaras a Laito sin descendencia-dijo Yuko riendo.

Media hora más tarde estaban todos (a excepción de Kanon y Reiji) en la sala cada uno metido en sus asuntos

Hecate dándole un sermón a Ayato de que tenía que dejar a kira en paz,Mizuki pegándole a Laito por sobrepasarse con ella y Laito quejándose por los golpes, Kira hablando con Subaru, que había sido echado del lado de su imouto, Yuko, ya que ella decía que era muy pesado, Akira estaba sentada en las piernas de Shuu, la parejita estaba muy acaramelada y un "koi te ruuu" de parte de Kira al mejor estilo Happy se hizo escuchar y una carcajada de parte de Yuko y por ultimo yuko que estaba tratando de sacarle a Kanato su Teddy... Estaban todos muy "tranquilos" hasta que se escucho un "BOOM"

Las trillizas se miraron entre si y dijeron "nuestro cuarto" luego de eso salieron corriendo hacia su cuarto y cuando llegaron no pudieron creer lo que veían, su cuarto hecho cenizas, estaba todo quemado y Kanon salió del cuarto detrás de Reiji diciendo sumi masen

-¡NO! MIS LIBROS!-dijo yuko en el piso, acto seguido se levanto y señalo a Kanon y reiji -ustedes-

-¿Qué nos podrá hacer?- le pregunto Reiji a Kanon.

-Ella ama con su vida sus libros y no es muy lindo verla enojada- dijo Kanon mirándolo asustada -así que mejor corre por tu vida-

Los dos miraron a yuko que estaba sonriendo y se aliviaron cosa que no duro mucho ya que yuko se volvió seria y dijo lo siguiente

-¡Arderán en el maldito infierno!-

Los dos salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por una yuko demasiado enojada

-¿Tendríamos que ayudarlos?- pregunto Mizuki

-No- dijo kira -se lo merecen-

-Y no querrán meterse ahí si Yuko está enojada créanme no es nada lindo-dijo Akira recibiendo varios "te creo".

Rato mas tarde fueron a buscar a Yuko y Kira tuvo que atarla para que no los matase, aunque Kanato la desato cuando la vio mas calmada.

Subaru fue a abrazar a su imouto, pero ella le dirigió una mirada de "te me acercas y no vivís para contarlo" entonces él fue con Kira con una cara de "sálvame de esta demonio" y ella lo abrazo a modo de consuelo, acto que Subaru acepto gustoso.

Y Kanato como vio que estaba enojada fue, la abrazo y le dio a su teddy para que se calmara y claro como toda enamorada Yuko abrazo a Teddy contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla a el oji-lila y una mirada de enojo le fue dirigida al chico por parte de subaru que fue calmado por la peli-roja.

-okey chicos ya que no tenemos cuarto ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- pregunto Kira

-simple- dijo Laito -con nosotros

-¿QUEEEE?- preguntaron todas al unisón

-No dormiremos con ustedes- dijo Kat poniéndose seria

-Es cierto ni locas dormiremos con ustedes- dijo Mizuki viendo a Laito

-Si lo harán, yo pido con Kira- dijo Ayato

-Yo con Mizuki-dijo Laito

-Esperen- dijo Yuko y los 6 hermanos dirigieron una mirada de temor a ella- Si vamos a dormir con ustedes nosotras elegiremos-

-Pero eso no vale-dijo Ayato como un niño pequeño

-Que nosotras elegiremos y punto- dijo Yuko media enojada

-Okey pero cálmate–

-Okey yo pido con Reiji- dijo Kanon

-Ya me lo esperaba, yo con Ayato-kun- hablo Kat en tono feliz

-Muy bien yo con subaru- dijo Kira sin dejar de abrazar al chico

-bien- dijo Akira y dirigió su mirada al rubio -pues yo con Shuu-

-Muy bien entonces Yuko- dijo Kira mirando a la menor -elige, ¿Laito o Kanato?

-Elijo a Kanato- dijo señalando al oji-lila.

-No, no, no, no, no yo no dormiré con Laito- dijo Mizuki alterada.

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo Kira -a no ser que quieras dormir afuera-

-Solo denme una almohada y unas sabanas y me voy a fuera- dijo Mizuki segura.

-No serias capaz- le dijo Laito sin creer que la albina hiciese eso

-Pues solo mira como lo hago- le dijo desafiante Mizuki.

Y si, Mizuki durmió en la iglesia ya que no quería dormir con Laito, y el no lo pudo creer cuando se despidió de las chicas y se fue en dirección a la iglesia.

-iba enserio lo de dormir afuera- dijo Laito mas para si mismo

-si- le dijo Kira -ella es muy capaz-

Ahora ¿se preguntarán "como durmieron"?

Bueno fue así:

Kat y ayato: Hecate fue la única que durmió en la cama… Ayato se acostó y cuando se durmió kat lo tiro de la cama y lo dejo en el suelo.

Kanon y Reiji: bueno Kanon termino abrazando a Reiji y él ni bolilla.

Kira y Subaru: ellos terminaron durmiendo en cucharita a ella no le molesto eso ni le molestaba la evidente erección de subaru, porque estaba dormida, y tampoco noto que el muy descarado entre la noche la había abrazado y había puesto una mano en su trasero y encima por debajo de la ropa… Cosa que traería problemas a la mañana siguiente

Akira y shuu: ellos se durmieron abrazados muy pegados el uno al otro, y si los hubiesen visto les hubiesen dicho que se casaran de una vez.

Yuko y kanato: pues hubo una discusión por Teddy ya que kanato quería dormir con Teddy recalcándole que ella tenía a su Bonny (su conejo de peluche) pero ella quería a Teddy no a Bonny, después de todo terminaron durmiendo abrazados y los dos muñecos uno al lado del otro en la cabecera de la cama

Y bueno Mizuki dormía no muy cómoda en la iglesia pasando un poco de frió pero no iba a tragarse su orgullo e ir y tener que aceptar que Laito gano.

Y no lo hizo, Laito fue el que la fue a buscar ya que sabía que iba a pasar frió, entonces fue a la iglesia y la cargo hasta su cuarto dejándola en su cama y él se durmió al lado abrazado a ella, recalcando que durmió solo con unos boxers

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos se despertaron con los rayos del sol... naaaa se despertaron con el grito de Laito por el golpe que le había dado Mizuki con una escoba, seguido del grito de Kira hacia Subaru no muy contenta de quedar desnuda de la cintura para abajo culpa del albino cuando se levanto de golpe, y claro que tras vestirse en menos de lo que dices "sakamaki" empezó a reclamarle por pervertido, a pesar que ella lo pasaba.

Ya había pasado un rato y se encontraban bastante enojadas, de echo Laito casi termina en el hospital por un mueble volador, y no, no había sido Kira, sino Kat por despertarla.

Ayato estaba de mal humor en el sofa por haber dormido en el piso, Subaru estaba en otro sofá moribundo a causa de la paliza de buenos días y las en el otro lado de la habitación molestas... Menos Akira que estaba siendo protegida por Reiji al cual le dirija una mirada de "vete con Kanon y déjame en paz", claro que tampoco se sabia donde estaban Yuko y Kanato, por lo cual las mellizas estaban por amenazar a Subaru por descuidar a su imouto.

Aunque la pelirosa se encontraba en el patio, ya que no podía dormir y había salido a tomar aire y Kanato como perro faldero la siguió.

Una discusión empezó enseguida entre las Nakamura y los Sakamaki.

-Ustedes descuidaron a nuestra imouto!- ataco Kira.

-Nosotros estamos en la misma no sabemos donde esta Kanato- salto Laito en defensa de los cinco recibiendo miradas de "ni que les importase tanto Kanato".

-Pero no somos tan- empezó Kanon siendo cortada cuando Yuko y Kanato entraron charlando felizmente.

Las chicas estaban por matar a Kanato, de echo Kira ya tenia daga en mano, mientras Shu, Subaru, Reiji y Laito estaban por regañar a Yuko por no avisar donde iba, aunque Subaru como buen hermano mayor sobre-protector y meloso la abrazo por encontrarla al fin y estaba por sermonearla cuando la pelirroja mayor la tomo del brazo llevándosela.

-Arigato nee-chan- se alcanzo a escuchar de la menor mientras era arrastrada.

-Donde estabas Yuko? nos preocupamos por ti- reclamo Kanon cuando Kira la hizo sentarse en el sofá, aunque claro que hubiese soltado palabrotas de no ser por que Reiji estaba ahí...

media hora después...

Yuko y Kat estaban en la cocina preparando el "alimento celestial" es decir ramen... Habían decidido que ellas cocinaran y pusieran la mesa, al principio Reiji se había negado pero al final termino siendo intimidado por Yuko, por lo tanto ahora Mizuki y Kanon estaban poniendo la mesa mientras Kira y Akira llevaban los cuencos de ramen.

Pero claro, no faltaba el entrometido que les decía que no tiraran nada o que iban a hacer algo mal y ese damas y caballeros fue Laito Sakamaki, que en ese momento le decía a una ya cabreada Mizuki que pusiese bien los cubiertos, hasta que Kira -por ir mirando con cara de "quiero" el ramen- choco a Mizuki, resultado, las dos en el suelo y Laito empapado en ramen, su sombrero incluido, del cual caían graciosamente los fideos y Yuko queriendo apuñalar a alguien.

Así que los dos terminaron en una punta de la mesa sin ramen.

Pero la paz en la mesa duro lo mismo que Alastor* calmado cuando le llaman canoso... Ayato hizo enojar a Mizuki, esta le tiro con el cuenco de ramen por la cabeza, pero Ayato lo evadió, haciendo que el ramen cayera sobre Shuu, que estaba embobado con Akira, por lo que el rubio pensó que había sido Ayato por lo que lo tomo de la chaqueta para amenazarlo, pero Kat le dijo que lo soltara y les tiro ramen, por lo que ambos quedaron llenos de ramen, Kira aprovecho el quilombo y rescato un cuenco y se escondió debajo de la mesa a comer tranquilamente junto a Kanato que protegía a Teddy, Kanon mientras tanto intentaba parar la guerra de ramen hasta que alguien fue lo suficientemente suicida para tirarle ramen, por lo que Kanon-la-muy-obediente-Nakamura paso a Scary-psicopata-asesina-Nakamura, por lo que Reiji la miro con cara desaprobatoria hasta que sus anteojos quedaron cubiertos por ramen, y hubiesen continuado de no ser por que Yuko (que estaba limpiando la cocina un poco) entro al comedor.

Rato mas tarde Yuko, Subaru, Kanato y Kira estaban tranquilamente en el comedor terminando de cenar mientras el resto estaba bañandose para quitarse el ramen.

-Nee-chan, ahora que recuerdo, que te hizo Subaru para que lo golpearas?- pregunto inocentemente Yuko.

El silencio se estableció en el lugar mientras una vena amenazaba con explotar en la frente de Kira.

-Me toco el culo, por debajo de la ropa y cuando me levante aprovecho para dejarme desnuda de la cintura para abajo- dijo de forma calmada aunque estaba por copiar los actos de cierto caballero de cáncer*.

-Fue sin querer-

-Claro, igual que los asesinatos de Tsukune- bufo con sarcasmo.

-Subaru-nii... Como vuelvas a hacerle algo a Kira-nee pasaras a ser Subaru-nee ¿entendido?- hablo Yuko con voz tierna y cuchillo en mano haciendo que Kanato la mirara asustado.

Y esa noche, nadie pudo estar en paz, bueno, no es como si en esa casa existiese la paz por mas de cinco minutos, ya que solo faltaba cierta hada* para que todo se fuese definitivamente al carajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y CORTEN!<strong>

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo uno o dos depende como lo miren, según yo el original cap 1 queda de prologo... es que nos olvidamos de hacer uno y como eso cuenta como corno llegaron y quienes son... en fin los mencionados en este cap: Alastor, El hada Ciela y Tsukune de cancer no nos pertenecen tampoco, solo fueron ocurrencias mías mencionarlos...

*Alastor: a ver como explico, ex humano, ex shinobi, ex 2 mao, actualmente mini shinobi atormentado por un hada loca y yandere... Propiedad de **Chivotenkai**-nii

*Tskune de cancer: emmm... para saber a que me refiero visiten los fics de **Roy4-**nii.**  
><strong>

*El hada: Ciela, unico modo de comprender: Naruto y el legado de la diosa (en la cuenta de ** Chivotenkai**-nii) (propiedad de Pirata Eli-sama Nohansem Hyrul o Eli-sama)

Ahora los rw, para ayudarme a responder tene-

Nel: Yo! Yo retpondere lot rw.

KiraT: Nel, tu aun no entras...

Nel: Mouuuuuu -se va-

KiraT: Como decía, nos ayudaran las seis locas... empecemos por **guest.**

KiraN: Aww, gracias por el cumplido, pero tecnicamente s-

KiraT: No des spoilers baka! aqui lo tienes al cap 2, espero te haya gustado... ahora mi nii-san **Chivotenkai **vamos, tampoco son tan malas... y es una buena idea mantenerte lejos... y creeme, habra mas locuras de las que yo me imagino...

KiraN: Nos crees moises? somos mucho mas geniales... era moises el que volvió sangre el nilo no?

Kat: Ni puta idea... saludos! ahora vamos con ** Ino-Erza-Mei **

KiraN: Parece que todas me aman, aunque Kat-nee es la mas adorable...

Akira: Lo siento, Shu es mio en este fic... y... quien es Sasuke?

Kat: Una cacatua emo que ninguna de nosotras tocaría

KiraN: Pero no prometemos nada con Renji-nii, Gray y Rogue... pero si quieres a Ayato te lo doy con moñito y todo... Ahora **Guest**

Mizuki: Lind! si, sobretodo se lo merece por cierta cosa verde que Kanon ya quemo...

Kanon: De echo aun no se quema... y si, por aquí tenemos varias yuno's ¿no sera una de nuestras madres? mejor dicho la de las trillisas...

Mizuki: Bueno, aquí lo tienes Lind, espero que te haya gustado!

Sasuke: Quien fue la que me llamo cacatua emo!?

Mizuki: Vete carajo!

Sasuke: A-aye...

Mizuki: Ahora las preguntas:

**1) ¿Subaru sobrevivirá?**

**2) ¿Dejaremos de ser anormales?**

**3) ¿Aprenderán a usar sus poderes?**

**4) ¿Les gusto el op?**

**5) ¿Los Sakamaki conservaran algo de orgullo?**

**6) ¿Actualizaremos pronto?**

**7) ¿predicciones para el siguiente cap?**

8)... Chicas esta no la sabemos ni nosotras...

Kat: -Lee la pregunta- es cierto, son lectores no adivinos...

KiraT: Bueno pensé que alguien sabría por que Nel y la cacatua se colaron...

Yuko: Aja, y la 9, por que rayos preguntas por el gatito?

KiraT: Simple, por que quiero asegurarme que Aizen no esta maltratando a Grimmjow.

KiraN: Aja, por eso en la 10 también preguntas por Toshiro?

KiraT: Quiero asegurarme que Momo y Matsumoto no lo están pervirtiendo al mi peque inocente...

Kat: No es inocente, y por que preguntas también por Sting?

KiraT: Para asegurarme que Minerva y Yukino no están abusando de el.

Mizuki: Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho... chicas a todo esto y Yui?

Kanon: Pregunta 12, "dejaremos de ignorar al panqueque"

Akira: Entonces

**8) ¿dejaremos de ignorar a Yui?**

Kanon: Para ustedes es fácil, no la tienen atrás suyo...

Yui: Los lectores empiezan a aburrirse...

Todas: Nadie te pregunto!


End file.
